Del cielo un
by FairKun
Summary: Una batalla se desata en el cielo,Nara,un angel,pierde a su padre y a todos los que ama, después de una persecución,está sale mal herida y cae a la tierra.Zack la encuentra y la pone a salvo,Nara tratará de escapar y regresar a donde una vez perteneció.


¡Hola!, pues esta es mi primer historia, incluiré a Zack de Final Fantasy y a otros personajes del mismo videojuego, haha, me inspire en una canción para esta historia y como he estado jugando ultimamente FF, decidí hacer una historia con ella :)

* * *

><p>Del cielo un...<p>

Ataque

El viento golpeaba su cara, sentía como arañaba su delicada piel blanca a cada instante. En su mente se empezában a crear escenas de lo que podría pasar si se detenía ahora ...no... había llegado demasido lejos como para detenerse ahora, debía huir de ahi cuanto antes, sabía que hacia mal, al huir, al esconderse de del temor que le tenía a lo que la perseguía en ese momento.

Podía sentir como se acercaba cada vez más por más que acelerará el vuelo. Aquel ser, no, aquel demonio parecía ser mas ágil, más fuerte que ella. El miedo hizo que cerrára los ojos con fuerza, pudó recordar lo último que había ocurrido.

_"¡Vete!, ¡Huye, Nara!",_ pudo ver como su padre le gritaba para luego ser atravesado por una lanza, la cuál era manejada por una sombra a la cuál Nara no pudo reconocer al instante, el cuerpo de su padre cayó tendido sobre la superficie sangrando.

La sombra empezó a tomar forma de uno más como ella, antes de que la sombra tomará la forma completa, otro ser la partió a la mitad, de la sombra solo saliéron volando pedazos de plasta negra.

_"¡Padre!",_ gritó Nara, está se avalanzó sobre el cuerpo tendido de su padre, _"¡Padre levantate!, ¡No puedes dejarme, no ahora!"_ , sollozaba Nara, de sus ojos empezarón a brotar lagrimas, daba la impresión que eran de color dorado.

_"¡Que esperas, huye!",_ grito la sombra que la había salvado hace un momento. _"¡Debes ponerte a salvo, son demasiados incluso para nosotros!",_ volvió a gritarle la sombra que ahora mostraba ser un muchacho alto de cabello café dorado, con ojos color un tono más suave que su cabello, traía puesto el traje de batalla que los diferenciaba de todos los suyos. Nara pudo ver como sangraba de su brazo izquierdo con el que trataba de sostener su arma.

_"¡Tienes que...!",_ de repente sus ojos se tornaron blancos y cayó al suelo, los ojos de Nara se abriéron de par en par como si quisiera comprobar que lo que acababa de presenciar era cierto.

_"¡NO!",_ fue todo lo que pudo gritar antes de desprenderse del cuerpo de su padre y dar media vuelta para levantar el vuelo. _"¡No puede ser!, ¡¿como puede estar pasando esto?",_ se lamentaba a la vez que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza en cada uno de sus costados, si alguien lo hubiera presenciado, podría decir que acababa de lastimarse las manos debido a la fuerza con la que había cerrado los puños, entonces...

Nara abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir a su perseguidor estaba a un lado de ella, el ser trato de golpearla de lado, pero está lo esquivo volando hacía arriba, esté volvió a intentarlo dando un golpe hacia su dirección pero Nara lo evitó dando un movimiento brusco hacía su izquierda, un puño lo bastante fuerte como para atravesar a alguien se estampó contra su estomago, sus ojos se se volvieron a abrir completamente al recibir el golpe, de su boca salió un hilo de sangre que se deslizo sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos de nuevo con fuerza.

Podía oír como las sombras se reían a carcajadas de ella, todo lo que pudó hacer fue juntar sus extremidades hacía ella como si quisiera convertirse en un capullo para protegerse, empezó a sentir como caía hacia la nada, el eco de las risas se hacían cada vez mas lejanas, ahora podía sentir como el viento rozaba su cuerpo, la caída le pareció eterna, imaginó que su padre estaría abajo esperandola para atraparla y reconfortarla antes de que su cuerpo se estampará sobre la tierra, justo como la primera vez que voló. Nara trató de abrir sus ojos poco a poco, todo lo que podía ver era gris a su alrededor, seguía cayendo.

Los recuerdos de su padre se hacían cada vez más distantes, un sentimiento de tristeza arrasó todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos de nuevo como si quisiera esconderse de todo lo ocurrido, de sus ojos se pudo ver un brillo, una lagrima se elevaba hacía el cielo,siguió cayendo, hacia el vacio, trató de desaparecer de ahí, para ver una vez más los rayos de luz atravesar las tierras, para reencontrarse con su padre, para estar entre sus brazos, para estar con él en el mundo donde una vez pertenecieron.

Nada.

Espero que les haya gustado

DICLAIMER: I DON´T OWN FINAL FANTASY NONE IT´S CHARACTERS IN IT


End file.
